


Bad Dreams

by epithalamium



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Gen, Implied Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his eyes, vision adjusting clumsily to the darkness after the vividness of the dream. A nightmare. One that he hasn’t had for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bad Dreams  
> Rating: PG 13  
> Characters/Pairings: Rook, Thom  
> Disclaimer: Havemercy and all related characters is to Jaida Jones and Danielle Bennett.  
> Summary: Rook wakes up from a bad dream.  
> Word Count: 284  
> Notes/Warnings: Written because I don't have a life and my kitten (named Hilary) died. :(

Loud crackling sound, relentless and warm. Too warm. Red-hot and glowing. The smoke was thick walls of grey pressing in, towering over the small figure huddled against the bed. Eyes wide and dry with fear--and everything was dark and glaring at once, but even through the smoke he knew that those eyes would be green. They couldn’t see him. He wasn’t even there.

‘John? John!’ High-pitched voice. The voice of a girl, or a very young child. Joined now by a second voice, different and familiar at once, ‘John. Rook. Wake up.’

He opened his eyes, vision adjusting clumsily to the darkness after the vividness of the dream. A nightmare. One that he hasn’t had for a long time.

‘Hilary?’ his voice was no more than a faint croak. He cleared his throat, shaking his head slightly and hoping that his brother hadn’t heard; the uncertainty in his voice that sounded almost childish. ‘What?’

‘You were having a bad dream,’ said Thom, retreating to his side of the bed once he was certain that Rook was awake.

‘Yeah?’ Rook sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with one hand. ‘Well.’

He braced himself against the questions that he knew would come; Thom’s eternal crusade for ‘sharing their feelings’ and his concern for Rook that sometimes felt like the constant heavy weight of a hand on his shoulder. Sometimes. 

Bur Thom didn’t say anything, just placed one hand tentatively on Rook’s arm, and then--getting more confident when Rook didn’t brush him off--brought his hand lower, tangling his fingers with Rook’s. 

‘It’s all right,’ Thom said, softly. Other words left unsaid, but Rook heard them anyway. _I’m here._

‘Go back to sleep, Thom.’


End file.
